


Worth It

by CorvusCorvidae



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, F/F, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCorvidae/pseuds/CorvusCorvidae
Summary: They have limited time together, so when Raven lands herself in detention, Lexa needs to find a way to join herPrompt: hsau where raven gets detention for blowing some shit up and lexa misses her so she comes up with ways to get detention too but isn't successful because come on that kid never broke a rule in her life





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @thotlycia on twitter for passing on the prompt; and thanks to whoever that anon was that thought it up in the first place; hope I did it justice. Enjoy!

There were certain times that were precious in Raven’s life, certain things she wouldn’t trade for the world. Afternoons, straight after school, holed up in Lexa’s bedroom, just happened to be one of those times. It wasn’t always wandering hands, heavy breaths, and chasing kisses, there was also the times when they actually studied, actually hung out, and actually took a moment to just be. 

At school, they hung out as friends, at the weekends, they hid their relationships amongst the guise of hanging out as friends, but in Lexa’s bedroom, with its locked door, and oblivious parents downstairs, they could be themselves. 

And for Raven, those moments were the ones that got her through the day. She had plans and dreams, and it didn’t consist of hiding in the closet with her girlfriend for years to come. But she got it, Lexa couldn’t be out, and Raven didn’t care, not when they had those afternoons together. 

So, if a spanner was thrown in the mix, and suddenly they weren’t going to be able to hang out every day, it was going to affect them both. Only, Raven wasn’t quite sure how to break the news...not when Lexa was sitting on her bed, uniform practically as immaculate and crease-free as it had been that morning when she put it on, and all Raven really wanted to do was ruffle her up a little bit. 

Lexa seemed to notice that too, if her smirk was anything to go by, and she glanced subtly towards the door, locked, and then back again, raising her eyebrow in question, a challenge, and yes, those afternoons were Raven’s favourite. 

They had been hinting at it all day, the gentle touches over lunch, the sly looks in the hallways as they passed one another, and on the way home, the way Lexa’s eyes kept straying to Raven’s lips as she spoke, it was all leading somewhere. 

It was a miracle Raven hadn’t jumped Lexa the second the bedroom door was shut. But she was feeling classier than that. Past tense. Because now, she didn’t care, now she wanted to jump Lexa’s bones, ruffle her up, and have her girlfriend do exactly the same to her. 

Great minds think alike, or so the saying goes. 

Raven made the first move, which was a given, closing the distance, kneeling on the bed, her hand reaching out, and Lexa smiling into the first kiss. It was met with a slight groan from Raven, who never tired of Lexa’s lips, pulling her closer, and panting into the next kiss as Lexa nipped at her bottom lip. 

So innocent, so perfect, yet, so goddamn dominant underneath it all. 

Another kiss, this time, Lexa’s tongue swiping across her bottom lip, and Raven’s tongue replied in kind, earning a moan, earning a tight grip on her hip, and earning that catch of Lexa’s breath Raven loved to hear so much. 

Only, at the back of her mind, Raven couldn’t let go of the fact that she probably wouldn’t get to kiss Lexa like this unless the sneaked away at the weekend. If that wasn’t possible, it could be weeks. 

“Lex,” Raven panted, breaking the kiss, trying to get the words out. 

Failing. 

“Wait, I need to-mm,” Raven tried, but when Lexa was kissing her, it was incredibly hard to stop. “Seriously, hold up a sec,” Raven said again, and Lexa pulled back, dropping back to lean on her elbows, and Raven was calling on all her willpower to get on with it. Lexa’s gaze was nearly enough to have her forget her own name, let alone what she was trying to say. 

“You okay?” Lexa asked, watching Raven’s eyes trace from her lips, down, to the open buttons at the top of Lexa’s shirt. 

“I need to tell you something,” she practically whispered, throat dry. 

“Can it wait?” As Lexa spoke, one hand reached out, tugging at the bottom of Raven’s shirt. Please. 

“Not really,” Raven whined. “I’m not going to be able to come over tomorrow, or the day after, or for a little while.” 

That had Lexa frowning, before she cocked her head to the side, reading Raven’s expression. 

“What did you do?” she asked, hand dropping,and gone was the mood. 

“I didn’t do anything,” Raven said, sitting back on her heels, holding her hands up in her defence, only to shrug slightly. “There was a little accident.” Little. Tiny. Barely noticeable. 

“How little?” Lexa asked, eyes narrowing, and Raven swallowed the lump in her throat before answering.

“The evacuation this morning?” she tried to soften the blow with a nervous ‘oops’ smile, but Lexa was already sitting up and buttoning up. 

“Tell me you’re kidding.” There was that tone, too. 

“It was not my fault-” Raven began, knowing that probably wasn’t the smartest move. 

“Oh my god-” Lexa groaned, looking to the ceiling. 

“No one was hurt,” Raven clarified, feeling that was important to note. 

“You could have been!” Well, yeah, but she wasn’t? 

“I’m fine, completely unscathed...just, four weeks detention.” 

“Four weeks?” Now Lexa’s voice was softer, hurt, and Raven felt it, too. 

“Apparently my shorter sentences haven’t taught me anything, so they’re going big.” So what, she was a little late to class now and then? And okay, she might like to snack in class, but was that really worth a detention? She didn’t think so. 

“Four weeks,” Lexa repeated, and Raven wished she’d been more careful that morning, wished she’d ignored Monty and Jasper’s encouragement, wished she’d thought it through. 

“Look, it’ll be over in no time.” That was the best she could offer. 

“I’m never going to see you,” Lexa said, reaching out once again, which was promising, her hand finding Raven’s, entwining their fingers. 

“Utter crap, I’ll see you all the time,” Raven tried to say with a smile, but it was strained.

Yeah, this was one spanner that was going to screw things up for a while. 

*0*0*

Day one of Raven’s detention hadn’t been too bad. Lexa went about her day normally, saw Raven at lunch with their friends, kept it innocent under the eyes of their peers, and carried on as if nothing was amiss. She did feel Raven’s absence on the way home, without Raven at her side, and Lexa definitely missed her presence when she headed into her bedroom. 

There was no need to lock the door. 

The only upside to it all, Lexa was able to focus entirely on her homework and studies, which was definitely unheard of when Raven was in the room with her. 

Bang on, as soon as detention finished, Lexa’s phone buzzed across her desk, and Raven’s name came up on screen. It brought a smile to Lexa’s lips, and upon reading the message she let out a laugh and rolled her eyes. 

Typical.

_ Raven: was serving my time thinking about how your ass is sublime  _

_ Lexa: Please do not try and rhyme, it would be such a crime  _

_ Raven: thanks for playing along let’s keep this going strong _

_ Lexa: Shame that sounded wrong, obviously won’t last all night-long  _

_ Raven: says who? you? _

_ Lexa: Ugh _

_ Lexa: I hate that I can’t think of a rhyming response to that. You’re such a dork _

_ Raven: did I at least get a smile?  _

_ Lexa: You know you did  _

_ Raven: worth it then _

_ Raven: and I wasn’t kidding...your ass really is sublime _

_ Lexa: You can check it out tomorrow  _

_ Raven: trust me I was gonna  _

_ Lexa: Perv  _

And okay, maybe another nineteen days of detention wasn’t going to be too bad. It was only nineteen days after all. Piece of cake.

*0*0*

By day four, Lexa was really noticing the difference in her life, and was not happy about it at all. Yeah, Raven had been in detention before, but it was one offs. Once or twice every now and then, nothing major, and Lexa could easily dive straight into her studies to distract the time they didn’t spend together. 

For some reason, she couldn’t quite do that this time around, and it was grating on her. She missed her girlfriend, and she wanted their afternoons back. Given Raven wasn’t getting out of detention to join her, that meant Lexa needed to get join her in detention instead. 

Octavia thought she was an idiot.

“Why? What ridiculous reason do you, Miss-never-broke-a-rule-in-your-life, have for trying to land yourself in detention? And so help me, if you say Raven, I’ll knock you on your ass.” 

“You couldn’t even if you tried,” Lexa replied, head leaning on her hand, watching the other students mill around during lunch. 

“Not the point,” Octavia added, shaking her head.

“Don’t question me, just help me,” Lexa asked, sighing. 

“Fine, her’s 101 to landing yourself in detention,” Octavia replied, rolling her eyes, before rattling off the minor things Lexa could do without royally fucking up. If she wanted a detention, she’d get one. One. 

*0*0*

_ Lexa: Can you hang out this weekend?  _

_ Raven: ‘fraid not, working  _

_ Raven: sorry  _

*0*0*

By Monday morning, Lexa was ready. She had remembered Octavia’s advice, she knew just what to do, or not do, rather, and it was going to be easy. So when the bell rang, and she was still making her way towards the building, a little smile edged over her lips. 

“Come now, Miss Woods, don’t dawdle. You’re late.” 

“Am I?” 

“Yes, yes, quickly please.” Only, Lexa slowed a little more, going at her own pace, waiting for the warning to come, she only needed to piss one teacher off enough. Yet- “Jasper Jordan do not think I don’t see you sneaking in; you’re late, you know the rules…” and off she rattled, one detention to Jasper. 

Maybe it was because he was normally late. Maybe that teacher was giving Lexa the benefit of the doubt. 

If that was the case, then Lexa would just keep it up. Keep dawdling, as it were, keep showing up late and keep ensuring that she deserved her detention. 

Only, by Friday morning, she was losing it. 

“I’ve arrived late every day this week, how is this not working?” Lexa moaned, eyes to the ceiling, slouching in the chair, with Octavia sitting next to her.

The two of them were making the most of an unoccupied classroom during lunch, staying away from the masses, and getting some peace. 

“You’re Lexa Woods, they’re not going to punish you.” But why? 

“I need punished,” Lexa muttered, and Octavia snorted. 

“I do not want to know what you and Raven get up to-” 

“That is not what I meant,” Lexa groaned, pursing her lips. “I need to step up my game.” 

“Or, you know, you could just wait this out.” What rubbish advice, just like Octavia’s suggestion to arrive late. 

“You don’t get it,” Lexa said, shaking her head. And Octavia knew that. 

“I don’t. You see Raven at school.” 

“How much time do you spend with Lincoln out of school?” Lexa asked, and Octavia paused. 

“We hang out on the weekends and usually meet up at the end of the day.” 

“Exactly. When was the last time I had a free weekend? And when was the last time Raven wasn’t working at the weekend? So that’s out for us. School, wow, we get to have lunch together. But after school, that’s for us. Or it was until she blew up half the science lab.” 

“She didn’t mean to,” Octavia pointed out, and Lexa knew that. She did, but it was still frustrating. 

“I know,” Lexa sighed. “Just, I miss her.” 

“Your parents still not open to the prospect-” Octavia began, edging round that conversation, not sure if she should bring it up or not. 

“Given how they took to Anya’s recent fling, I think if I came out, they’d either die of shock, or pretend I don’t exist.” Lexa wasn’t sure what one would hurt more. 

“How is Anya?” Octavia grinned, and Lexa shot her look. 

“Do not try and hit on my sister.” 

“When she coming back to town? I missed her.” Octavia was still smirking, and Lexa she never should have introduced the two of them. But, speaking of Anya. 

“I should actually ask her. She’ll know how to get detention, she spent half her school life in it.” 

“My kind of woman,” Octavia grinned. 

“You’re awful,” Lexa laughed, shaking her head. She debated getting up, having glanced at the clock, knowing she’d be seeing Raven soon, but the buzzing of her phone changed her mind. 

_ Raven: can’t make lunch again today, sorry xx _

“What’s up?” Octavia asked, watching Lexa’s posture change as her eyes flicked over the screen of her phone. 

“Raven can’t make lunch.” 

“Again?”

“Yeah.” With that, Lexa opted to just put her phone in her bag and pretend it didn’t exist. 

“She say why?” 

“Nope,” Lexa sighed, then shook her head. “We’re not talking as much as we used to.” 

Octavia didn’t quite know what to say to that, and looked Lexa over carefully. She had done a pretty good job of hiding the bags under her eyes with makeup, but the furrow on her brow was more prominent. Octavia could practically see the gears turning, Lexa analysing every scenario possible on what was going on with Raven lately. She wanted to ask, but that would probably make the situation worse. 

“Alright, want to go get some lunch then? I’m starving,” Octavia said, not giving Lexa an option, taking her hand in hers, and rising to her feet, giving Lexa a tug to come along too. 

Whatever was going on with the two of them, it would sort itself out, eventually. 

*0*0*

Lexa wished Raven blowing her off at lunch was a one time thing, but that wasn’t the case. Every lunch, every day, and then detention in the afternoons, working on the weekend, and quite frankly, Lexa felt like she was single again. Raven said she needed to study at night, so their messages were short, and lacking what they had, and Lexa was hurt from how this had affected them so badly, she wasn’t exactly in the talkative mood either. 

It was a recipe for disaster, really. 

But Lexa was still holding out some hope. She just needed to spend some time around Raven, get her to smile her way, get her to laugh, and it would ease all of Lexa’s worries. In order to do that, detention…

“What’s up, kid?” Anya asked, after only a few rings, and Lexa’s body relaxed, sprawled out on her bed, Sunday night, needing a plan for tomorrow. 

“I need your advice,” she replied, foregoing the formalities, as Anya wouldn’t expect them anyway. 

“About time,” Anya huffed. “It’s really not that complicated, and don’t cry, I know that’ll be hard for you, but seriously, it’s a mood killer and major turn off-” 

“Wait, what do you think I’m asking you about?” They were definitely not on the same page. 

“Sex,” Anya replied, bluntly. “Raven better-” To hell with Raven, Anya better stop talking. 

“No, Anya. No. We’re not-that’s not-I don’t need advice on...that.” It was all very PG-13 where they were concerned, maybe one day, but definitely not today. 

“Huh, I’m actually surprised, you already hooked up? Did you cry? You’re so emotional-” Christ, would she stop? 

“Anya, I need to know how to get detention,” Lexa said, cutting her off. 

“That’s it?” she almost sounded disappointed. 

“Well, yeah.” 

“No life changing advice? You just want to know how to get detention?” Definitely disappointed. 

“I have tried, and apparently, the one thing I’m not good at is getting in trouble.” Typical. 

“Don’t I know that. And I’ll help, but why? Don’t tell me this is your rebellious phase because you could really step your game up-” 

“Raven’s in detention,” Lexa explained, knowing that would be enough. 

“Still not told mom and dad?” Anya asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Not going to, either.” It was easier not to. It was safer for her relationship with Raven not to. At the end of the year, they’d be going to uni. They just had to get through one final year together. And when Lexa was at university, she could float the idea of her being gay with her parents. That way, she wouldn’t have to see the disappointment in their eyes, and them pretend that her social life didn’t exist. 

“They’ll support you, Lex,” Anya tried, but they both knew that it wouldn’t be with acceptance. 

“It doesn’t matter, I just, I want to hang out with my girlfriend.” That was her biggest concern right now. First world problems, and all. 

“This will ruin your perfect record, you know.” 

“I don’t care, at the end of the year, we’re out of here.” 

“Alright, so what have you tried?” Anya asked, gearing up to pass on all her wisdom. 

And after listening to Lexa’s attempts; eating in class, drinking in class, arriving late to classes; Anya was in agreement, she needed to step her game up, and provided some tips on how to go about it. 

It allowed Lexa to breath easy as she went to bed, knowing tomorrow was another day, another chance, and with Anya’s advice, hopefully a detention coming her way. 

*0*0*

“Did you hear?” Octavia asked, taking a seat next to Lexa for their first class of the day. Lexa was still on plan for her detention, she just hadn’t had the chance yet, but apparently there were more pressing issues at hand first. 

“Hear what?” 

“About Raven.” And at Lexa’s blank look, Octavia took that as a no. “Wallace just added to her detention.” 

“What? Why? How many days?” Any why was Lexa hearing this from Octavia and not Raven herself? 

“Three more days. So....thirteen days in total, if you add that back onto what she had to do.”

“You’re kidding me? How did you find this out?” 

“Clarke.” So then it was true. But why not Raven? 

“Do you know what she did?” 

“It was Wallace, she could have just looked at him wrong. You know what he’s like.” Yeah, Lexa did, and her frustrations grew. Today had been the halfway mark, two more weeks and then everything would go back to normal, but not anymore it seemed. 

_ Lexa: More time in detention??  _

_ Raven: wallace is a racist prick _

Yeah, what else was new? 

“So, you still planning on-” 

“Yep,” Lexa replied, feeling the need now more than ever. It felt like if she didn’t get a chance to see Raven, their relationship would sink. 

“What’s the plan?” Octavia asked, voice lower as the Ms. Cartwig came in, sprouting her usual. 

“Fuck,” Lexa said, loudly, and Octavia did a double take. 

“Whoa, no, Miss Woods, I’ll remind you to watch your language, please-” Ms. Cartwig called, then moved on, like Lexa hadn’t just said fuck in class, like that wasn’t shocking, like that didn’t deserve a detention.

“How did that not work?” Lexa asked, looking to Octavia, who still needed a moment to get what had happened. 

“Because when do you ever break a goddamn rule? I mean, Jesus, come on, if that had been anyone else-” 

“Miss Blake, blasphemy will not be tolerated in my classroom, you will see me after,” Ms. Cartwig said, pulling their attention again. 

Once her eyes were off the two of them, and back on the class, did Lexa slump back into her chair with a sigh. 

“Brilliant, so you land yourself in detention and I don’t.” How had that even happened? 

“I’d trade if I could.” 

Lexa would take the trade, too. 

“Maybe I need to try harder.” 

“Maybe I need to stop hanging out with you while you do.” 

Given what just happened, might have been sound advice. 

*0*0*

Lexa pulled the same trick in another class, the following day, and instead of a detention, she was promptly sent to Kane’s office for a ‘chat’. No detention. No punishment. Just a talk with the school VP. 

“There’s a concern, with your behaviour lately,” Kane had begun, entwining his fingers on the desk in front of him, and Lexa sat back in her chair, waiting. 

“Oh?” 

“You’ve been late to class, eating in class, breaking the rules the school has set down, and apparently you cursed in two of your classes today.” It wasn’t a question, but Lexa answered as if it was. 

“That’s correct.” Maybe confirming it would get her where she wanted to be.  

“What’s going on? This isn’t like you, Lexa, and some members of the faculty are worried.” 

“Nothing is going on. This is perfectly normal,” she shrugged, growing bored of this now. It should never have been this hard!

“You can talk to us. There are facilities available-” 

“I really don’t need any of that, thanks,” Lexa said, cutting him off. 

“It’s there if you need it. We are all here if you need us,” he said, and it sounded so sincere Lexa wanted to roll her eyes. If they could just punish her like every other student then there would be no problem, but no, she was getting special treatment. 

“You can go back to class, but please, Lexa, if you need help-”

“I get it, I know,” Lexa answered, hoping her quickness to leave would look like disrespect, but Kane just gave her a parting smile and let her go. 

That hadn’t been successful at all. 

What was it going to take? 

How did she get on the level required to land in detention? 

There had to be a way, a way to ensure that they had to act, that they couldn’t dismiss it as just a blip in her behaviour. 

She needed to think of a way to get their attention and ensure they were trapped when it came to how to react. There had to be a way. She just needed some time to formulate a plan. Another one, it seemed.

*0*0*

It took Lexa a total of three days to work it out, and then she felt stupid for not thinking of it sooner. 

It wasn’t hard, google was great, and lax security measures meant it was easy enough to get herself in the right place at the right time. Lexa wasn’t a complete idiot, she’d done the math and she’d made sure she knew exactly what was going to happen. 

And at 10:02am, it all went to plan. Alarms and all. 

“Miss Woods,” Kane said, finding her first, disappointment in his voice, shaking his head, and it took all her willpower to not grin right back at him. 

Perfect. 

*0*0*

Detention was something entirely new to Lexa, but like all new things, she took it in her stride, literally, striding into detention, not letting her eyes linger and taking a seat next to the girl she’d missed for that last two and a half weeks. 

Raven didn’t look up when she came in. Raven didn’t notice her. Not even a little bit. And then. 

“Lexa,” she spoke, loud, and Lexa tried not to smirk at the surprise in her voice. It was always good fun to catch Raven off guard. “What are you-You know this is detention, right?” Raven asked, spinning in her chair, frowning, her hand reaching out onto Lexa’s arm. 

“Funnily enough, yes, I do.” 

“What did you even- You’ve never broken a rule in your life- How did you even-?” So many unanswered questions, and Lexa rolled her eyes, because of course she’s broken rules before. Raven knows that more than anyone. But, to answer the latter...

“The evacuation this morning?” Lexa supplied, a smile toying at her lips, and Raven’s mouth opened as if to speak, before breaking into a laugh. 

“You’re fucking with me,” she grinned. 

“Nope,” Lexa replied, shaking her head slowly. 

“How? There’s no way you would have pulled the fire alarm, you take safety very seriously.” Lexa was aware of that. “So how did you…?”

“I did exactly what you did,” 

“Holy shit.” And that had Lexa smirking. “You blew up the science lab. Safely, no doubt, with goggles and a lab coat on and you probably ensured the lab was empty and the hallway was clear because heaven forbid your math be off and it go wrong.” 

“Sounds about right.” Exact, rather. 

“I don’t know whether to be horrified that you could have been hurt or be so turned on right now,” Raven admitted, earning a laugh from Lexa, as she dropped her eyes to the desk, biting her lip. 

“My parents think detention finishes at six,” she said, softly, and Raven dropped the concern for Lexa’s safety. She was clearly fine. More than fine. She looked great.  

“How’d you pull that off?” 

“Anya.” 

“How much do I need to thank your sister?” Raven asked, grinning. 

“Maybe just a little.” Anya always did come through. 

“Wait,” Raven said, closing her eyes a second and shaking her head. “How long did you land yourself in detention for?” 

“I was only aiming for one day, but they wouldn’t punish me.” 

“No shit sherlock.” Lexa shot her a look for that, and Raven rolled her eyes. Please.

“I have one month. They couldn’t exactly give me less than they gave you.” 

“Shit,” Raven winced, already seeing the clusterfuck that was their situation. 

“No, it’s fine. I get to see you this way-” Lexa began, but nope, she misunderstood. 

“About that…” It was the tone that stopped Lexa, had her pausing, had her glancing over, to see that all too familiar face of ‘I tried to do good but it might not look that way now’. 

“What?” 

“I spoke to Kane and convinced him to let me do one detention during lunch and then another after school. So today, thanks to Wallace giving me another three, it’s actually my last day in detention…yay.” She gave a lackluster wave of excitement, and Lexa’s face dropped. 

“You’re kidding me.” She had to be. 

“I really wish I was.” God did she ever. 

“I have a month of being here, and you’re done after today?” Lexa checked, needing to be sure. 

“I didn’t know you were going to blow up the science lab to see me,” Raven fired back in her defence. 

“And I didn’t know you were using your lunches for detention.” Maybe if Raven had actually told her instead of blowing her off...

“I wanted to surprise you,” Raven replied, rolling her eyes because come on, she had a plan. 

“So did I,” Lexa said, thinking that much was obvious. 

“Jesus we need to communicate better.” 

“Raven,” Lexa stressed, realising she was now stuck in detention for the next month. They hadn’t solved their problem at all, in fact, they’d just restarted it, only roles reversed. 

“Okay, it’s no big deal. You can use your lunch times, too, and that’ll mean ten days, two weeks, tops.” Sure, if Kane could get onboard. 

“I’ll never see you, which is exactly the opposite of what this was meant to achieve,” Lexa stated, shaking her head. 

“Nonsense, give me some credit, Lex. If there’s one thing I know how to do well, it’s land myself in detention. By Monday afternoon, I’ll have at least another two weeks.” 

“Don’t try and land in detention,” 

“Please, unlike some, I don’t need to try,” Raven said, smirking and Lexa narrowed her eyes. 

“You think you’re being cute, but you’re not.” And that made Raven grin wider. 

“Really?” 

“Shut your face.” Raven’s laughter was like music to Lexa’s ears, and she fought her own smile as she found Raven’s hand under the table, entwining their fingers. “I missed you,” she admitted, looking forward, as if she was talking about the weather. 

“I missed you too,” Raven replied, chancing a look over at their so called chaperone, the substitute teacher who prefered to listen to his own music than the ramble of the students. Given his eyes were on his phone, Raven leant over, and gently kissed Lexa’s cheek. “Sorry for blowing you off so much lately.” 

“You had your reasons.” Lexa shrugged, not mad at Raven for it. “Sorry for blowing up your science lab bench.” 

“Don’t worry about- Wait, you blew up my bench?” 

“It’s a little charred.” 

“Not Jasper’s favourite? Or Monty’s? But mine?” 

“Raven, is that really what you want to focus on?” 

“No, but if you’re apologising, you definitely fucked it up,” 

“This whole situation is fucked up,” Lexa muttered, and Raven found herself smiling again. 

“So...detention finishes at six, huh?” 

“Yep,” Lexa smirked. 

“You drive to school today?” 

“Yep,” she repeated. 

And unspoken it was, but they both knew, the second they were let out, they were heading to Lexa’s car, driving out of school grounds, finding a quiet spot, and then climbing into the backseat together to get a little reacquainted with one another again. 

And so maybe Lexa arrived home at half six. And so maybe Lexa had to fake a headache and go straight to her room to hide the hickey on her neck. And so maybe she was grinning like an idiot the whole time. 

_ Raven: I can’t wait for detention on monday _

_ Lexa: Behave _

_ Raven: for you? Never  _

Worth it. For both of them. It was absolutely worth it for Lexa, and it was absolutely going to be worth it for Raven. What was the big deal, anyway, it was only detention? 

*0*0*


End file.
